Shatter
by Adjeng Rezpector DOEVAL
Summary: You shatter it...my Identity.You shatter it...my Virginity.You've shatter...Me.


Shatter

In the palace at Japan,the country of vampires and humans united,the vampires were celebrating their winning upon the united two were known as Shirou clan and Magami were watching a dancing human ,their one prince,Lord Fuuma doesn't seem too pleased considering the fact that the leader of that both clan has escaped.

"Is it too boring?the dancing girls it is."Said the woman that sitting beside him,known as Kanoe the Bitch.

"No,no,no realy!It's wonderfull!"Fuuma said,showing his pearly teeth sighed then clapped her hands then her servant come.

"Bring me the presents for the Prince"Kanoe servant bowed then servant come back with three slave girls.

"One,two,three...?where's another one?"Kanoe asked.

"He does not willing to move my Lady"the servant answered simply.

"I'll take him by myself may go back to your place"

"Yes,Madam"

'Him?'Fuuma tought

xxx

He could here rustling noises behind the door, while his court sat silently. All of them were vampires except 5 or 6 human slaves.

The two guards came over and opened the giant doors, Kanoe walked out and told the guards to take care of him. Somie sat back at her seat next to Fuma and smiled once more " I hope you will be pleased.."

The guards came out pulling a young boy in chains behind them, the guards were blocking Fuma's view of the boy not purposely but all he could see was a mop of black hair, behind the two guards. Fuma's eyes widened as he felt the humans aura, he was abnormally strong for a human of his age, which looked around 16.

" Ah Lord Fuma do you know who this young boy is?" Kanoe laughed spas like when Fuma shook his head; which lowered down to a slight giggle and she said calmly. " He is the one who got away… The leader of the both Shirou Clan and Magami Clan."

Fuma laughed devilishly, "let me see his face." Fuma waved a hand.

The guards pulled the slave to Fuma's feet, and let him drop to his knees.

Fuma held his breath at the beauty before him; he studied the boy with great care as Kanoe watched on in excitement. He had a slender form, pale skin that looked so soft, beautiful Raven colored hair, but he did not show his face he kept it bowed in respect or fear. He had a thin baggy black shirt and skintight black leather pants that matched his silver collar and hand/knee chains. Fuma just stared at him hungrily.

"Go on he is yours" Kanoe gazed into Fuma's eyes pleased with his reaction.

Fuma moved quickly to the boy's side and held his shoulders down as the boy jumped in shock, but did not lift his head. "What is your name boy?" Fuma whispered in the raven-haired boys ear, He was so close he could feel the young boys breath on his cheek and could sense his evident fear.

"Damn you," The boy whispered back.

"Why you _little_-" Kanoe was cut off from her sentence.

Fuma raised his hand to her while keeping his eyes on the boys closed eyes. "Then boy I will just have to find out." Fuma smiled at him but the boy did not take notice. Fuma bent down and licked at the pale skin of the boy's throat.

The boy shuttered and tightened his eyes, and tried to lean away from Fuma but Fuma held his chains tight.

Kanoe smiled wickedly.

Fuma put his hands on the scared boys face, he took his fang and pierced it though the tender flesh of his neck, and drank deeply. His blood was sweet; Fuma hungered for it, the sweetest and most innocent he's had in centuries.

The boy grabbed a tight holed of Fuma's closest elbow, and whimpered.. "P-Plea-se N-o!" he choked out trying to swallow.

Fuma pulled himself from the boys tantalizing blood that was full of life. He licked the few drops of blood from his neck, and looked at the boy, he found what he wanted.

"_Kamui_, is it?" Fuma smiled as the boy was still shaking all over.

Kamui nodded slightly, and fell to his elbows.

Fuma stood up. "I have chosen."

"Yes, yes very well then, now let us all rest for the sun draws near." Kanoe stood up and wished Fuma a good night as well as his new pet, then took her leave.

One of the guards showed Fuma to his new room, which was bigger and more fitted for two people. The guard gave them a bow and closed the door.

"Now then,let's take a shower shall we?"Fuma said then dragged Kamui to the Bathroom.

"Stop it!Let go of me!Damn you!"

"We're just going to take a will you?"

"Hell No!I'm not going to take abath with you,you son of a bitch!Let me go!"

"My mother is not a bitch,she's a vampire."

"Hell if i care!Let me-Hnn!"

Fuuma kissed him full in the were soooo shocked that he unconciously stop struggling.

"hnn...hnng...hmmnnn..."

After what it seemed like hours(just few second tough),Fuma broke the ,Kamui felt so sleepy.

"Wh-what did you do...to-to me?"Kamui asked only smirked then kiss his cheek.

"Sleep."Fuma Kamui enough,Fuma manage to catch him before he fell.

"For a beauty,you sure have a very bad mouth huh?Bad boy will be treated bad too."Fuuma smirked at the tought.

He released Kamui from his chain and undressed him 's pale skin seemed too glow in the lick Kamui's neck and sucking and licking Kamui's pale skin over and he's no longer interested in 'take a bath' activity. He laid Kamui's naked,pale(that has become reddish on almost everywhere)body on the bed,he handcuffed Kamui's hands to the bedpost and blindfolded him.

"I think i'm going to torture you for that bad mouth of ,you were so beautifull.I've never seen a human that very beautifull like you before.I'm sure you're going to be a very interesting toy."Fuuma said huskily.

And now,he only need to wait for Kamui to wake up.

xxx

"Nghh..."Kamui start to wake up.

'_What happen?_'Kamui wan't to rubbed his eyes but he couldn't move his tried to open his eyes but he still see nothing but he realized that his lack of vision is because of the blindfold on his he realized too that he is totaly-stark naked.

"It's actualy fun to see you confused like that."Fuuma said,bent closer.

"I did...i shouldn't have..."Kamui stammered,scared with what might felt both anger and shame to be naked in front of this person.

"Relax...we're still not doing anything yet."Fuuma said,bent even closer.

"Fuck you!Stay away from me you son of a bitch!"Kamui screamed.

"I think i must to punish you even more than what i had think."Fuuma said as he get of from the bed and undressed himself.

"I wouldn't do only one who will have pleasure from this is me."He said as he climbed to the bed again and grasped Kamui's thighs,spreading Kamui's legs and sit between them.

"Wh-what are you going to do?Let me go!"

"Scream for me,Kamui."Fuma whispered to Kamui's ear before ramming inside him.

"AAAHHHH!"Kamui screamed in pain as Fuuma pushed into were trying to get away from his blindfold but failed,only being able to soaked the scream sent shivers of pleasure run down to Fuuma's stays inside Kamui but not to let Kamui to adjust the feeling but he want to savor the feeling of being inside of Kamui's tight ass

"Ahh..ahh..pu-pull it ou~t...p-please...i-it hurt so much..."Kamui pleaded.

"No."Fuuma pulled out then ramming inside Kamui start rocking without holding anything keep screaming in pain and crying and pleading.

"Aaahhh!Aahh!Aahh!Nghh!Aaahhh!STO-Aaahhh!STOP-Aahh!STOP-Nghh!"Kamui screamed.

Fuuma keep rocking his hips back and keep moving _IN and OUT,IN and OUT_ while burrying his face in Kamui's neck,Enjoying the sounds of Kamui's were spilled from Kamui's ass.

After what seemed like forever,Fuuma came hard in Kamui's tight ass with a pulled out and rolled to Kamui's removed his handcuffs and the tears-soaked fact,Kamui were still mauve eyes were glazy and red from thing is quite surprising for didn't think that the harsh-mouthed boy still sobbing and not slapping or punching him instead.

"Ssshhhh...it's pain will fade by sleep okay?Sshh...calm down..."Fuuma tried to calm the finaly,Kamui fell asleep but he still crying in his kissed his wet cheeks,wipping it with his caressed Kamui's cheek until Kamui stopped crying.

"Good night,Kamui"And with that sentence,Fuuma also close his eyes and fell asleep while hugging the boy protectively.

_To be continued..._


End file.
